Mistakes -Why?
by Westfield's Maple
Summary: I honestly thought I could trust him, after all that confirmation, after all those assurance, guess I learnt better. People make mistakes, but I'm determined to heal mine. [New 'upgraded' version for Mistakes. IchiRuki.]
1. Prologue

We've been married for 3 years. I won't lie, honestly, it's falling apart. I trusted _him_. I thought I did.

I remember when I was in high school, only 17 years old, with my best friend? Orihime Inoue? Yea, she was like a sister I never had. It's no secret that she's the perfect role model, and that I've always been compared to her. Although so, I love her. She helps me through everything. We were always there for each other. _He_, on the other hand, _he_ had always been there too, being my other best pal. I knew that _he_ liked her, I knew, and despite me liking _him_, I supported _him_, I told _him_ "go for it!", just like any typical romance story.

All of us graduated, and as time flew passed, Inoue got engaged at the age of 20, to a close friend of ours from Uni, Ishida Uryuu. _He_ was broken hearted, absolutely lifeless, and I couldn't just help _him_ and not support my best friend, so I did both. I tried everything in my stead to help _him_ through, and at the same time, be the best bridesmaid for Inoue. _He_ managed to clean up good for Inoue's wedding, and I was happy for him, cause it's like _he's_ learning to grow up, it's a big change for him, and a big change for Inoue as well. After Inoue's wedding, I decided to test the waters, so I asked, once, "do you still have feelings for Inoue?" And _he_ shook _his_ head no.

Inoue later decide to move in with Ishida, which was kinda far but not too far. We still meet up once in a while, but we aren't as close. _He_, well... _He_ was doing okay, occasionally looking blank but was soon back to his old self, the cool yet clumsy guy down the block, if we disregard the fact that _he's_ the heir of the Kurosaki Hospital.

It was about two years later that _he_ came to me, asking me to be his girlfriend. But I know _him_ better than that, so I asked _him_ the second time, "do you still have feelings for Inoue?" _His_ reply? A simple no, so I said "yes, I'll go out with you. " We weren't the best couple due to our usual arguments, the ones we have since being best of friends, but we were happy. Going on simple dates, nothing too over, nothing too shallow. Everything was how it was before, only difference is the simple gestures of love, light lip kisses, closer warm cuddles, holding hands.

It took _him_ another two years for _him_ to ask my hand in marriage. They say it takes couples at least three years to get to know each other fully, but seeing as we were best friends ever since, I've seen nothing wrong. So I asked _him_ for the third time, "do you still have feelings for Inoue?" _He_ smiled at me, "No, my feelings are towards the girl in front of me. I promise to never be the type of guy you hate, and be all the kind of guy you love. I know you're afraid, but I promise, I won't let you down."

And so I said yes.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a pretty normal day, I stared at my PC, thinking about the plot for the latest chapter of my novel, 'Perché', it's the Italian word for why. I've been uploading my novel online for quite some time now, and it's gaining its popularity, which I'm really happy about. Why? Well, it's because this novel I'm writing is about different experiences in life, and in my opinion, it gives people a different perspective to look at, maybe at the same time, they'd realise things to be different than how it they'd thought to be. I was about to type the first word, when someone knocked the door, "Come in."

A maid was bowing her head to me, "Rukia-sama, it's time prepare dinner." Instantly I looked to the down right of my screen, where the time was situated, evening already? Time does fly some times. I smiled at the maid and reluctantly thanked her for reminding me, it's not that I'm ungrateful but... What's the point when it's time for me to go back to reality? I wouldn't say my life is the worst, I knew far more than anyone should that out there in the world, there are countless people suffering, be it homeless or starving, but I can't say as well that my life's one of the best. True, I do live in a 'Mansion'. Yes, I do have maids and butlers, as well as chefs and personal doctors to help me with my daily life. I couldn't ask for more, it's almost everyone's dream to live like this... Except for me.

Recalling my time at the café yesterday with my close pal, her name's Matsumoto Rangiku, was a colleague of mine till I was ordered to stop working. The name of the company? Seireitei corp. The face of pity Rangiku gave me yesterday as she gave me a confirmation. I can still see it clearly, it was heartbreaking, but I showed no emotions. My face wasn't looking as if it's stupidified, it was just that, 'I knew it' expression. What was done was done. I couldn't simply deny the fact, a fact where proofs were everywhere. I was glad though, glad that I talked to Rangiku about it, chances I might go crazy if I kept it in were low, but they were there. Byakuya needs to know... Hell will break loose but he has to know, as my older brother, he has the rights. So I'll meet Byakuya tonight, it's not like he'll be home tonight anyway.

Sighing, I got up from my desk and left to inform the maids of my meeting with Byakuya, and that I won't be cooking or be home early tonight. I took a warm shower, feeling the steam take my body whole, it felt nice. The recent change of events were taking a toll on me, but I can't help but think if I'm making the correct decision. Can I get through this? Will I even make it? Swallowing the frustration inside me, I took my keys and drove to Byakuya's house.

The radio came on with Beyouncé's, If I were a Boy, live from the Grammy's,

_And every time you speak her name,_

_Does she know that you told me you'd hold me until you die,_

_Till you die,_

_Well you're still alive!_

I smiled bitterly, silently agreeing on every word the Queen Bey sang. It never ceased to amaze me how there are songs that describes our lives perfectly. But that's just one of the wonders of humans. It shows that there could actually be people who would understand what we're feeling, and that we're not alone.

_But you're just a boy,_

_Baby you don't understand,_

_Until you lose the one you wanted,_

_Cause you've taken her for granted,_

_And everything you had... Got destroyed._

_But you're just..._

_A boy._

"Rukia. I've prepared your favourite for you. Do you want to have dinner now or later?" I smiled sincerely at my brother as I locked my car, everyone knows him as a strict-ass dude, but he's a softie inside, especially for me or my deceased sister. "We'll have dinner now if it's okay with you." I replied, and as usual Byakuya Hmm-ed. No one knows but truthfully, Byakuya can cook. I stared down at my plate, although my fav is served, that nervous feeling won't go away. And it seems like Byakuya saw through me, as he eyed me with that look. The dinner started in silence, and when we're almost done, I took all my courage and spoke up. "I'll be asking for a divorce with Ichigo tomorrow..." Byakuya swallowed his last bite, and looked at me questioningly. I looked up, grey eyes staring at me. "Rangiku confirmed it for me. And... I don't think I can hold on any longer..." Byakuya knew, I had told him my suspicions before, but since it's confirmed... "Rukia. Are you afraid? Or are you willing to strive for your rights" Byakuya's soft tone made me widen my eyes. The frustration I gobbled for so long were clear. My intentions were clear. I can't live like this anymore. I unconsciously touched my stomach, and looked back at my brother with love and determination. "No, I won't be afraid anymore." Byakuya rose from his seat and headed upstairs, reappearing minutes later with a divorce form. "You had predicted my move?" I asked smugly in which he retorted to, "I simply understand my younger sister's next step," In this case, I let out a laugh I had never been able to for a long time. Guess tomorrow's a big day, a day for a big change, and a chance to live again.

* * *

**AN: I hope everyone isn't too confused... I know my grammars are kinda wrong, its like a mix of past-present tense. Hopefully you guys can forgive me for that since I write with my intuition so I didn't bother. Do review on what you think. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 2

"Uhhh..." Damn the bright light, can't Byakuya use some real curtains? I squinch my eyes, not wanting to wake up. I don't think he's home, so he won't know that I stayed over at my brother's... Well even if he did return home, the maids could deal with him. Blinking slowly while adjusting to the brightness of the room, my gaze shot towards the right, sensing the presence of-

"Yo Rukia!" Fuck. Whoever asked him to shout so loud. That tattooed baboon. "Renji, dammit. Loud as ever." I managed to squeak out, hearing my own voice appearing hoarse so early. "Rise and shine Ruks, get ready. Received news that he's at his office with her." In that instant mind was clear, the events I need to do today, the game I must settle. The clouded gaze of someone who just woke up disappeared. I looked at Renji seriously, "how'd you know?" And as expected all he did was chuckled, saying "I have my resources." Renji had been the closest friend I've ever had, there was a time where we drifted apart but soon later we got closer than ever, thanks to him working under Byakuya. The red head's been protective of me since God-knows when, but I appreciate it, though worried that he won't ever get a girlfriend at this point. I shooed Renji out to take a shower and dress up. Nah, unlike those preppy woman I prefer to keep it simple. Drying my hair with a towel, I got into my office attire. A simple white long sleeve button-up blouse with black collars, a high waist pants and a warm grey scarf to keep me from the Autumn chill. After putting on some light makeup, just some lip gloss and some foundation concealer, I headed downstairs, kinda surprised when I saw my brother. Byakuya should be at work now, not home. "Good morning brother." Byakuya turned to face me, ruffling my hair, in which I pouted to. "Rukia, Renji will accompany you today. If there is any problem do not hesitate to contact me." I showed him a determined smile, nodding my head to show reassurance.

Renji decided that he should drive today, so I let him. Pulling up towards the Kurosaki Hospital, I swear I felt my tummy churn. Today will change my entire life. And... I'm ready for that. I bit my lips and entered the hospital, the nurses that recognised me immediately greeted me. He was the head doctor as well the director, but unless the situation demands it, he'll only lock himself in his office, which looks nothing like a normal doctor's mind you. Every step I take, I felt my resolve weakening. As I stepped out if the elevator, I knew I was afraid to admit the truth. Before I could take a step closer to his office, two old friends stepped in my way.

"Shinji... Hiyori, how are you two doing?" They knew. I can see it. How they looked at each other knowingly before looking back to me, they knew. "Rukia, look. Trust us, we love you. You're a great friend, but you shouldn't go in there now." I have them a crooked smile, "Straight to the point as always, Shinji. I know." For a fraction Shinji widened his eyes, he rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but me. "...how long have you known?" I smirked, "I could ask you the same thing. Let's see... I've had my suspicions... But then a friend confirmed it for me just recently." Shinji looked at me sadly, "I didn't mean to hide it from you, Ruk-" and I cut him off, "I know Shinji. They... Are in there aren't they? Both of them." A simple nod. With a last smile, me and Renji walked past them, it's now or never.

Renji flinched and stared at the door disgustingly when we heard a lustful moan, I cringed internally too. What kind of man did I spend most of my life with? I narrowed my eyes and took out a key from my bag, just in case the door's locked. Staring at the door knob, none of us moved, all I did was stared, all Renji did was look away, Shinji and Hiyori? I can feel their gaze of pity pierce through my skull. Renji gave me a small nudge, and I begun taking a deep breath. Twisting the door knob, it clicked opened. My eyebrows were evidently scrunched together, as I brave myself to the scene I had expected, yet, have not accustomed myself with. There he was, clothes all disheveled and messed up, below him laid another blob of orange hair.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He flinched, hard. Brown eyes clashed with violet ones, and I can see the shocked and fear hidden within them. I wonder, does mine reflect disappointment? The blob of orange too let out a shocked squeak, grabbing anything around her, which in this case, a pillow, to cover herself up. "Inoue..." That's bad, I can hear my voice cracking, so much for trying to put up a tough front. It was like a stare-down between us, till Ichigo spoke up. "R-Rukia... It's not what you think...!" I snapped my head at him, "Really now Kurosaki? Then pray tell, what the fuck is happening?" I turned to look at what was supposed to be my best friend, "Inoue... I thought you were better than that." She looked up at me in a flash, eyes begging for mercy, "R-Rukia... It's not what you think! We were just-" I closed my eyes, shaking my head and cutting her off, "I trusted you. I was constantly compared to you, yet I ignored it. Stayed with you, helped you. And what about Ishida?" Nothing but silence. Typical. "Rukia, don't you dare guilt Inoue into this!" It was Ichigo, trying to be the hero as always. "Really now? Am I guilting her into this? Or was it originally her fault? I had my doubt about you for quite a while, but thought nothing of it. You were my best friend, my husband, I trusted you just as much- maybe more!" I gave him my best glare, I'll glare down his soul if I could! "So what? We drifted apart, Rukia. What did you want me to do?!" He yelled. "Drifted apart?! We? Did we now? Or was it you who stopped spending time with me? Coming home late? How long since you've been spending time with that... That bitch!" I asked, pointing at Inoue.

Slap! A sickening crack was heard and next thing I knew, I was staring at my right. Kurosaki Ichigo, never once since we've known each other did he lift a finger on me. And now here he was, giving me a slap because I called someone a bitch. I stayed silent, unconsciously, my eyes felt watery. "Don't you dare call Inoue a bitch! You weren't being a good wife! Stop blaming others for your doing, Rukia! Just how low have you fallen?!" His voice made something inside me snapped. Biting my lips, I rushed forward and punched him. I can feel my knuckles bleeding, but I could care less now.

"Weren't being a good wife? You ordered me to stop working, so I stopped, in order to be the good housewife you wanted. You have maids to clean your house for you Kurosaki Ichigo, but I told them no, I'll do it as a good wife! You have maids who are supposed to do the laundry, I told them i would do it, because it's my job as your wife!" I didn't bother looking at the man I called my husband, I kept on going, year won't stop falling yet my voice growing louder each moment, "You have personal chefs to cook gourmet dishes for you Kurosaki Ichigo! But I told them I would learn to cook, to be a wife good enough for you! To cook for you! And I still do, preparing dinner everyday even though I know just as much as you do that you either won't come home, or will return with a full stomach! I was losing my will to live each day! Tell me... Is that not what a good wife would do? Should I've just go shopping everyday, wasting every penny you earn?! If I had done that... Would you stayed with me?! My friends told me to leave you, or just sort things out! I tried, but no! You won't listen!" I stepped closer to him, voice now barely a whisper, "do you remember the things you promised me while proposing?" I held out a hand for Renji to pass me the divorce forms and threw them in front of him.

"Sign them Kurosaki, I demand a divorce."

* * *

**AN: Thank you BlackBrightField2007 for your review, is that so? I kinda agree, my previous writing style was kinda carefree and short. Really glad you enjoyed it though, hopefully you feel the same till the end! Thanks again for reading! **


	4. Chapter 3

"Sign them Kurosaki, I demand a divorce." I said sternly, not giving him time to speak. He shot me a look with his narrowed eyes, "a divorce? No way in hell Rukia!" I gritted my teeth, who the fuck does he think he is?! "Shut up Kurosaki! You cheated on me, went back on your word, and now you won't let me off?! I suggest you go get your brain checked out!" I yelled back before turning to Inoue, "Inoue.. Tell me honestly, does Ishida know of your relationship with him?" She looked down to the ground, and I knew her answer, no. "Don't you think he deserves to know...? Inoue..." I sighed, "he needs to know. No matter what I'm getting a divorce with Kurosaki, and what happens after that I won't meddle. But my last advice as a... Friend, Ishida deserves to know." Before I could avert my eyes, I saw Inoue looked at me with those eyes of... Regret? "Kurosaki. A divorce. It's best for us. Look at you! You're with Inoue now! You don't need me... The last thing you need is something sitting around in your home which you never return to. Sign them, Kurosaki." Ichigo looked at the papers beside him, a big DIVORCE on them. Remembering how he could sue me on court if I don't tell him... I have no choice. My hand went up to my belly, rubbed it softly in circles. "Signing them means I get to keep the baby."

Ichigo stood up suddenly, grabbing my arms frantically, "Baby?! What baby?!" and almost immediately, Renji stepped in this time, pushing Ichigo off me, and giving him a good glare, "Get your filthy hands of Rukia, Kurosaki!" I looked at him bitterly, unwanted memories flooded my mind as I slowly began speaking, "one night you returned home drunk... You showed me so much affection all of a sudden..." I took in a shaky breath, " but you were muttering her name... Then you forced yourself on me, I did my best to stop you but I was weak, so you raped me thinking I was Inoue. Did you know how disgusted and hurt I was? The man I love, touching me while picturing me as someone else." I spat out, ignoring the eyes of the man I once loved. "I got pregnant soon after. And I'm determined to keep my baby safe, you... You have no rights to call yourself his father!" Ichigo looks slightly taken aback, but fought for his rights immediately, "What do you mean? That baby has my genes! I have every right to have him!" "Every right?! So what? Rights for raping me?! Kurosaki! You. Are. With. Inoue! You want a kid? Well get her pregnant then! Cause I'm not gonna leave my baby here with people who lies!" Ichigo came closer to me, "but Ruk-" and I'm not gonna give in anymore, "Stop Kurosaki. Must I spell it out for you?! YOU AND I. ARE DONE. I can't live this way with you anymore! It'll drive me crazy! And it's a bad environment for my baby! Must you make me beg you for you to just let me find my own happiness?!" I removed my hand from my tummy and touched his face, feeling the warmth I hadn't remembered for so long, my eyes had soften a fraction, remembering all the memories I spent with him, "Ichigo. Please. Let me go, stop making me suffer like this. You don't love me anymor-" "I DO!" "NO YOU DON'T! ... No, you don't, or you wouldn't be with Inoue. Please Ichigo." I screamed, I couldn't take it, how can he say he loves me when he's been cheating on me for a year! Ichigo looked down at me with sad eyes, it portraits so much… sadness, regret, love… Sighing, he nodded, turned around and grabbed his pen, signing his name. It was like out of a movie, every stroke he signed, I can hear my heart crumbling, but I knew it was for the best. "Here. I'll… see you around?" he asked, voice full of awkwardness. I averted my gaze, "...Don't think so. Farewell Ichigo. Be happy."

I left, I left as quickly as my legs could carry me and the life growing inside me, I dashed out of the office, Renji tailing me not too far behind. I got into the car and closed my eyes, feeling more tears threatening to fall out. A hand took mine and squeezed it, I opened an eye to see Renji staring at me with encouragement, and I shot him back a knowing smile. What I didn't know, was Ichigo's condition. I had calmed down just now, I asked for a divorce and got myself one, no matter how I won't forgive him… but I can't stay angry at him.. why, dammit. Ichigo plopped himself down on the couch in his office, he was alone. After what had happened, he sternly told Inoue to leave, but his mind was in a mess, when he married her, he was absolutely sure he had no feelings for Inoue anymore, he was sure he would never hurt _her,_ he swore. Then two years passed and he met Inoue, one thing lead to another then bam, it happened. Ichigo let out a sigh, did he actually feel anything for the orange-hair married woman? _Married!_ Shamefully, never once had Ichigo thought he regretted cheating on_ her_, but today, seeing _her_ face,_ her_ expression, _her_ eyes,_ her_ gaze that was full of mixed emotions, Ichigo instantly knew that what he did was wrong. _Her_ gaze told him everything, he can just imagine _her_ usual strong voice faltering, asking him… _**Was it exciting? Was it thrilling to get involved in a forbidden relationship?!**_ Ichigo shut his eyes tightly, was that it? Just a spur of excitement that made him cheat? He didn't know.

"Rukia… what are you planning to do?" Renji spoke, destroying the silence. I stared at the streets we passed, should I tell him? Renji and Byakuya would know eventually… 'I'm planning to migrate to England." Abruptly, Renji hit the brakes, in the middle of the fucking road, "Renji! The hell?! Do you want to get us killed?!" I yelled. "WHAT?! ENGLAND?! THE FUCK RUKS?!" I sighed, I should've seen that coming, "I got an offer Renji… Remember how I told you that I've been working on a novel after… he told me to quit my job?", I continued, ignoring the red pineapple beside me, "Some publisher offered me a job as a proper novelist, and they said if I'm okay with it, they can arrange for me to migrate to England… Of course, I have a choice, to stay here or go there." Renji started driving again, eyebrows furrowed together, not giving a reply. In a few minutes, Renji stopped the car in front of the Kurosaki house, he followed me in to help me carry my stuff. Once I unlocked the door, the maids and butlers rushed out and started bombarded me with questions. I probably didn't mention it before but they were very caring towards me, it's sad to know that I'll leave them. The maid with the closest relationship to me, Mami, gave me a hug, a hug which i returned. I pulled away after a while, smiling sadly, "I got a divorce with Kurosaki. I'm here to collect my stuff." Gasps were heard, they were all shocked as expected. They started shooting me Whys and Hows, where will I live and so on, and I simply answered them. I have all the time in the world today, I could spend some time for my last moments with them. As we chatted, they helped me packed my stuff. Mami was crying, but it lessened after I told her I would keep in contact with her. I took a deep breath as i stood on the balcony of what used to be our room, I'll miss them no doubt, I'll miss this house, and I'll definitely miss_ him_…

* * *

**AN: Thanks again for reading, hope you like this one, Truthfully I don't, I was feeling a bit weird writing this. I thought I'd have Rukia raged but in the end just writing without thinking I did a weak, soft Rukia for Ichigo to see. Hope its still okay. **

**Fafa, Don't worry, he will regret. Thank you for reading and reviewing 3 Rukia with another man though, that, I'm not too sure, but let's just see how it goes. **

**Xsadiex94, Yes, DEFINITELY, Zen AND Daichi will be in here. I'm sorry for being unable to continue the old Mistakes, hopefully you'll come to accept the new one. I will, try my best to make it better with more emotions. Thank you for reading =**


	5. Extra 1

I wasn't thinking. When I did it, I didn't think about the consequences, I didn't think about how much it'll hurt her. I didn't think about how it would affect my future. Honestly though, I never meant for this to happen. Its just that… one day Orihime came back and I was fascinated, you know? She was my long-time crush after all. and no, its not a lie when i said I'm not in love with her anymore, but to see her come to me, asking me to comfort her, I… I gave in.

Thinking back, we drifted apart soon after I went with Orihime's wishes… I started doing things I promised her I would never ever do… I knew, Most of her friends faced relationship problems, cheating partners, arguments 'bout small things, divorce… I knew, and I knew how she became kinda traumatized because of it, that's why as long as I knew her, she was single. That's why I promised her I wouldn't do whatever it is other guys do to ruin relationships. That's how I got her to accept my confession, that's how I got her to accept my proposal, yet, i did it. I did everything a responsible husband and lover should never do.

How stupid was I? I couldn't even feel guilty until I saw her pained expression. It was like the whole world's falling down on her, and her feet betrayed her, making her stuck there. I could tell, hell, of course I could! I've been watching her for so long! Even when i had claimed I loved Orihime, she, she was the one closest to me! We could read each other like an open book! We could tell if the day had gone wrong! We could literally face zombies with us having each other's back! How could I not tell that she was upset, let downed?!

Oh, yea… I know why, I stopped returning home early. I stopped showing her affection. I stopped asking her, "Hey, how's your day?" "Is something wrong?" 'you don't look so good…" I stopped showering her with light kisses. I stopped paying attention to her. I stopped checking if she still had that innocent yet determined shine in her eyes. I stopped the job of a husband. It hurts… recalling all those sweet memories… My heart aches, why was I so blind? How did I forget the warmth radiated by her every time I got home?

Now she's gone… and it's my fault. I lost the girl I've ever only wanted. I killed her inside out. I made her experience something she was so, so fucking afraid of! I made her think that she wasn't wanted! I made her think that she wasn't special! Why? She deserves so… so much more, better people. I knew, Byakuya told me during the day of our wedding. "Kurosaki ichigo, take good care of my sister. She might've not told you so I will. Far many suitors have come, asking her hand in marriage. They were smarter, richer, evidently better than you. But she picked you. Remember that."

...But she picked me. Her smile, her eyes, her determination, her beauty- no, she isn't the most beautiful girl in the world, she's the girl who have the most difficult yet beautiful personality, mind and soul.

Rukia, I promise. I Swear this time, I will make it up to you, I will get you and our child back. If I don't, I swear I'll go to hell.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for not uploading these few days. I had things to settle. So.. I'm sure you guys are a bit confused. 'Extra' are chapters with the Strwberry's POV. Theyll be short, its just so you guys can look into Ichigo's heart. Hope you guys like it. **


	6. Apologize

Hey guys, its Y-0206.

I know a lot of you are pretty mad about me not updating anything, so I'll apologize first.  
As I myself am a fanfic reader, I hate it when people keep me hanging. Because of that, I am truly sorry to keep you guys waiting for nothing.

My message today is to inform that I am stopping ANY ongoing multi-chapter fic I have. I am going to focus on my education a lot more now and I have lost the will to continue.

Again, that isn't an excuse. I am really sorry to have to leave you all hanging like that. I have changed my style of writing while be on a unspoken hiatus. And with being on hiatus for such a long time I have forgot the initial plot I wanted to go with. Also, I realised each of the chapters were really short.

I am really sorry. I will (might) be posting One-shots once in awhile (Especially since I'll be taking a writing course on my next semester), but that's all I'll be doing. I won't be doing anymore multi-chapters unless I finish it and post it one by one.

Once again, I am really sorry. I don't deserve forgiveness but I hope you all would give my future works another chance as my style of writing will change.

Thank you so much. Thank you for supporting me. I was happy seeing all the favourites/follows/reviews. Thank you for helping me improve. Thank you for making my stories how they are. Thank you all so much.

Nishino Kaede.


End file.
